Currently Untitled
by Firey Wolf
Summary: Yeeah, first humor fic together (Lone Wolf55 and Firey Hikaru)... that we actually decdied to post... not much anime at first, but we're getting there. We need reviews! Rating may go up


Disclaimer: We own Yugioh. Yes, that's right we own it. In our dysfunctional minds, we own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
^^^Japanese Translations^^^  
  
Ursai=Shut up  
  
Hai=Yes  
  
Iie= No   
  
Baka= Idiot  
  
Youkai Mutt= (explained later on)   
  
Bonkura= Dumbass  
  
A/N: Firey Hikaru (FH) and Lone Wolf55 (LW55) are two accounts on fanfiction.net. This is a combined accounted, two friends making it for if they ever decided to take one of their numerous Roleplays and turn it into a fic.  
  
Lone Wolf 55 A/N: I don't usually do-or read-humor fics for the mere fact that I usually have a low tolerance for the randomness of it all, and besides the fact-I have a very crude sense of humor, finding amusement in things most people would find nothing interesting about.   
  
Firey Hikaru: She finds amusement in death, hatred, and angst.  
  
Lone Wolf 55: …basically…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firey Hikaru: *was playing a gameboy advance game, bored, waiting for her sisters*  
  
Lone Wolf55: *is tapping foot impatiently and finally takes GBA out of FH's hands*  
  
FH: *kicks her* MINE!  
  
LW55: *snickers, still holding GBA*  
  
Miako: *pops out of nowhere* hi! ^^  
  
LW55: -_-;   
  
FH: *angrily* DON'T DO THAT!  
  
Miako: ^^;   
  
LW55: *is playing with new spike wristband* these things can cut.   
  
Miako: *takes out sword stolen from Sesshoumaru* so can this.   
  
LW55: *ignores Miako and puts on the wristband*   
  
FH: …where did you get that sword?  
  
Miako: ^_^ I stole it.   
  
LW55: -_-;;;  
  
FH: Baka youkai mutt…  
  
LW55: *looks amused*  
  
Miako: *tosses sword back and forth from hand to hand* Sesshy's gonna kill me.   
  
LW55: *plainly* good.  
  
Miako: Ursai.   
  
LW55: iie.  
  
Miako: hai!  
  
FH: *losing temper quickly and glaring* stop speaking Japanese!  
  
LW55: *snickers, amused with her anger* We all know Japanese, so what's the big deal?  
  
FH: *points to readers* THEY don't all know Japanese  
  
LW55: ^_^ They should learn. They should also like KoRn. *is obsessing over their CD she got for Christmas*  
  
Miako: Can Sesshoumaru kill her?  
  
FH: Ask the reviewers.   
  
Fourth Wall: *cracks*  
  
  
  
FH: *throws a book at the wall, which causes it to crack even more*   
  
LW55: *glares, offended* no killing me.   
  
FH: That's up to the reviewers.  
  
Forth Wall: *about to crack*  
  
FH: *sharply* Don't even try it!  
  
Fourth Wall: … *walks away*  
  
Miako: *blinks* whee?  
  
LW55: I'm surrounded by morons.  
  
FH: no…just people who want to kill you.  
  
LW55: -_-;  
  
Miako: Sesshoumaru will kill you if I ask him to…I think…either that or he'll get mad and want a divorce again…  
  
FH: -_-;  
  
Miako: *goes off to ask him and returns happily* he said he will ^^  
  
FH: *remembers her GBA and snatches it back from LW55*  
  
LW55: -_-;  
  
Miako: *glances at readers/reviewers* ^^ hi people! Do you think Sesshoumaru should kill LW55?   
  
FH: …  
  
LW55: -_-;;  
  
Miako: URSAI! You aren't a reviewer!  
  
LW55: Iie, I told you already, damnit. I don't need to listen to you, you insignificant BAKA.  
  
Miako: *defensively* I'm not a baka. I'm a youkai mutt. *smirks* You don't even know what that is, do you?  
  
LW55: I do, basically.  
  
Miako: Want me to explain?  
  
LW55: not really.  
  
Miako: Too bad. The readers probably don't know what a Youkai Mutt is.   
  
LW55: They probably don't want to know what it is, at least not from you. You're too annoying.   
  
Miako: So are you.  
  
FH: *all very quickly* youkai = demon, youkai mutt = person who's several breeds of youkai, hanyou = half-demon, hanyou mutt = same as youkai mutt, just half breeds of demon, Miako = kitsune/wolf/inu/neko/dragon youkai. There, now everyone can just go away and let me get back to playing my game.  
  
LW55: *snatches it again, but drops it, half meaning to, half accidentally; it shatters*   
  
FH: *furiously* YOU'RE DEAD!!  
  
Miako: *watches*   
  
LW55: ^_^  
  
FH: I almost had the damned first saint beast beaten!  
  
LW55: ha. ha.  
  
FH: I should have Kurama kill you.  
  
LW55: I dare him to try.   
  
FH: He can slice you up into little tiny pieces with his rose whip ^_^  
  
LW55: --; I'm the Goddess of Death, remember O-Great Goddess of Fire?  
  
FH: *shrugs* if he doesn't kill you, he'll cause you lots of pain.  
  
LW55: pain is fun…painful, but fun…  
  
FH: *sarcastically* I never would have suspected that pain was painful.  
  
LW55: ^_^;  
  
Miako: Death is fun. Being an alter ego is fun, too.  
  
LW55: And I suppose being a baka is fun?  
  
Miako: I wouldn't know. Look in a mirror and ask.  
  
FH: Ok, before this ends up rated R, let's end this chapter.  
  
LW55: no! And don't kill me! Kill her! *Points to Miako*   
  
FH: *sighs* let the reviewers decide. Reviewers, the fate of these two is up to you. If you want them dead say so, and if you do say who you want to kill them. Sesshoumaru probably won't kill Miako though, and I doubt Kurama would because he's afraid of her. But...yeah...  
  
LW55: But if you choose her I'll kill her! willingly! For free! ^_^  
  
Miako: -_-; Bonkura. Bye Reader/Reviewer people!  
  
FH: *waves and shuts off the camera*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firey Hikaru: well, that was… er… an interesting first chapter. We need to drag some anime people into our fic. We'll do that next time ^^ Say bye, Lone Wolf55  
  
Lone Wolf55: bye! ^_^ wait…why am I listening to you? 


End file.
